Powergirl (Realism)
Chinese Government | Relatives = "Super Girl" (genetic predecessor; deceased) | Universe = Realism | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Assassin | Education = | Origin = Artificially created lifeform | PlaceOfBirth = China | Creators = User:ArtosRavenwolf, User:Al Pratt | First = | Quote = My creators. My captors. They seek to keep me here, so they can make a slave of me...but I will not permit that. I will not allow myself to be their pawn...or yours. I do not wish to trade one master for another. | Speaker = Powergirl | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Powergirl was a humanoid being artificially created by the communist government of China. Despite originally looking like a teenage girl she was created and matured to that relative age through precise genetic creation; she is actually only a few years old. Powergirl was designed to have inherent superhuman powers and abilities, her government's response to the emerging superhuman populace on Earth. She is the second Chinese-created humanoid; her immediate predecessor, "Super Girl," was flawed and quickly died from genetic deterioration. Powergirl is presently the only known long-lasting humanoid of the Chinese super-humanoid project to date. It is unknown if there were other successive humanoids produced after she proved unwilling to serve her creators with mindless devotion. If there were, their fates are unrevealed. The United States government, conducted an operation in extracting Powergirl from the Chinese and into American hands. However, Powergirl refused to side with either China or the U.S. in which she traveled on her own to decide for herself. Apparently, Powergirl made her decision to joined Superman and The League. | Powers = : She is able to manipulate energy upon microscopic level as well as macro-scopic level giving her abilities such as: * : She has the ability to manipulate energy on the microscopic level to recharge herself or others even after death, allowing the energy to reanimate and invigorate the bodies cells. * : She also has the ability to manipulate energy on the macro-scopic level to concentrate her energy into concussive bursts. * : She has the ability to manipulate energy on the macro-scopic level to concentrate her energy into superhuman strength. * : Powergirl has the ability to manipulate energy on the macro-scopic level to concentrate her energy into superhuman Speed. * : One of Powergirl's abilities is to manipulate energy on the macro-scopic level to concentrate her energy into independent flight. However she cannot fly in space unaided. | Abilities = * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = : Her ability to process energy has limits on the levels she can achieve as she can't generate and reprocess indefinitely. Unlike her genetic predecessor "Super Girl", Powergirl's genetic bio-design has proven to be reliable at this point and has shown no genetic failing. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * She is base on Powergirl (Earth-9) * She is the Supergirl of the Realism universe. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Characters Category:Realism Category:Superman Category:Clones Category:Scientific Experimentation Category:Supergirl Category:Realism Characters